


Cheater, Cheater

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Gabriel cheats and, understandably, Balthazar is a little less than pleased with him.





	

“I can’t believe you right now,” Balthazar vents, turning away from Gabriel with a flourish and stalking his way into the kitchen. He sets himself to the task of scrubbing the dinner dishes, albeit a little more violently than usual, and loudly slamming the cups and plates together in the drying rack.

“Oh come on Bal! I didn’t mean it- it was an accident!”

“An accident?” Balthazar scoffs, turning to glare at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow. “You can’t be serious right now. Nobody just  _accidentally_  stuffs their pockets full of Scrabble pieces!”

“Bal…,” Gabriel whines, but the blush on his cheeks says it all. Balthazar huffs, turning back to the sink and spending his attention on the dishes rather than his insolent boyfriend. A few moments later he feels Gabriel sidle up behind him, plastering himself to his back and kissing his neck.

“If you think that seducing me will help your cause, you are sorely mistaken. I may fuck you, but I won’t forgive you.”

“What if I let you spank me?” Gabriel murmurs, a salacious smirk playing in his lips. Balthazar hums.

“I don’t know… you’ve been rather naughty this time around, Gabriel.” He sets the final dish down, wiping his hands off and turning to face his boyfriend. “I may take a bit more convincing.”

“I’ll let you…,” he leans in close, whispering lowly in Balthazar’s ear, and now it’s his turn to grin. He nods, pressing a lingering kiss to Gabriel’s lips and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Oh yes, if you let me do that, you are definitely forgiven.”

Gabriel chuckles darkly and presses closer, caging Balthazar against the counter with his arms and nuzzling his cheek, nipping gently at his earlobe and trailing kisses along the other man’s neck.  Balthazar sighs and lets his hands find Gabriel’s curvy hips, his head tipping back so his neck is exposed to Gabriel’s mouth.  His kisses linger, tongue and teeth leaving dark marks on his skin.

“Hmm, baby,” Balthazar bites his lips and slips his hands beneath Gabriel’s shirt, trailing light fingers over his stomach and through the sparse hairs on his chest.  His fingers dip beneath the hem of Gabriel’s pants, looping through his belt holes and tugging at the fabric.  Gabriel huffs and pulls away, resting his head against Balthazar’s shoulder and panting as he fumbles to undo Balthazar’s pants as Balthazar undoes his.

They kiss slowly, hands all over each other’s bodies, and Gabriel moans into Balthazar’s mouth when the other man wraps deft fingers around the length of his cock.  Balthazar smirks, pressing a kiss intently against Gabriel’s lips and trailing kisses along his chin and down his neck.

“A promise is a promise, love,” he smirks, and Gabriel laughs, slowly sinking to his knees and tugging Balthazar’s jeans down his legs.  They pool around his thighs, and Gabriel figures that’s good enough as he reaches to pull his boxers down as well.

“So eager,” he smiles, then leans forward and drags his tongue along the length of Balthazar’s thick cock.  He swirls the tip of his tongue around the bulbous head, salty precum already leaking from the swollen tip.  He smirks, grasping at the shaft with his fingers and stroking up and down slowly as he sucks lazily at the head.  Balthazar moans, tangling his fingers into Gabriel’s auburn hair and rocking forward into his hot mouth.

“Ah, yes,” he hisses between his teeth as Gabriel takes him deeper, throat opening up for Balthazar’s thick cock as the other man pushes forward, thick cock twitching against Gabriel’s tongue.  He wraps his arms around Balthazar’s hips, grabbing at the back of his thighs as he takes him deeper.  His boyfriend’s cock touches the back of his throat now, his face nestled up against Balthazar’s hips, and when he hums around his whole cock Balthazar jerks his hips and moans.  “Oh, Gabe, Gabe...”

Gabriel hums and bobs backward, slurping around Balthazar’s cock and rocking back and forth on his knees.  Balthazar’s cock is heavy and wet in his mouth, leaking a steady stream of precum the deeper Gabriel takes him.  Balthazar’s fingers tighten in his hair and he grunts, slamming his cock deep into Gabriel’s throat and making a high-pitched noise as he cums.  Gabriel swallows every drop, smirking and wiping the corners of his mouth as he sits back on his heels.

Balthazar helps him to his feet a few seconds later, laughing and pulling Gabriel close for a kiss.  He licks into his mouth, tasting himself, but he doesn’t care.  When he pulls back he’s smiling, his hand already slipping into Gabriel’s own boxers as he speaks.

“You know, I don’t think I’d be very opposed if you cheated at Scrabble more often.” The smirk on his face has Gabriel rolling his eyes, but he smiles nonetheless and rocks into Balthazar’s palm, kissing him languidly in response.

“Yeah, me neither.”


End file.
